ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts: Marvel (Agent Carter Season Two)
About These are Issues that tie into Kingdom Hearts: Marvel. Summary - Kairi, Minnie and Scrooge become honorary S.S.R. agents - For Kairi and the rest, it feels like time is keeping their age, bringing them back to the present. - Kairi is telling an elderly Peggy Carter if she remembers the times they were on missions in Los Angeles. Issues Issue 179: The Lady in the Lake Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge, Peggy Carter, Edwin Jarvis, Daniel Sousa Boss: Dottie Underwood/Cop Car Mysterious Soldier In the present day, a saddened Kairi, Scrooge and Minnie visit an elderly peggy in the retirement home, asking her if she remembers the adventures they had together. Peggy, Kairi, Scrooge and Minnie moves to the City of Angels to help Chief Daniel Sousa at the West Coast SSR investigate a bizarre occurance involving an ice explosion and Isodyne Energy, and reunites with some familiar faces. Meanwhile, Whitney Frost and Calvin Chadwick get a visit by an interesting new film director, named Mr. Namse, whome is Young Xehanort's Clone in disguise. Issue 180: A View in the Dark Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge, Peggy Carter, Edwin Jarvis Boss: Rufus Hunt Kairi, Peggy and the rest of the gang discover their investigation has huge ramifications that can destroy her career, as well as everyone near and dear to her. Young Xehanort's Clone discovers Whitney Frost sprawled on the floor and infected with zero matter, to where he responds with "so much power and you are going to share." Issue 181: Better Angels Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge, Peggy Carter, Edwin Jarvis Boss: Shroud Mysterious Soldier Kairi and Peggy's search for the truth about Zero Matter puts them on a collision course with their superiors as Howard Stark barnstorms in. When Whitney discovers the full extent of her powers, she creates a shroud-like mysterious soldier, whome invades Stark's mansion. Issue 182: Smoke & Mirrors Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge, Peggy Carter, Edwin Jarvis, Boss: Rufus Hunt & Bloodhound Mysterious Soldier Kairi, Agent Carter and the SSR learn there's more than just a pretty face behind Hollywood star Whitney Frost, their most dangerous foe yet. After Whitney executes Rufus Hunt, she exclaims to Calvin that she has a better soldier, revealing Young Xehanort's clone, still in disguise. Issue 183: The Atomic Job Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge, Peggy Carter, Edwin Jarvis, Daniel Sousa Boss: Calvin Chadwick & Bloodhound Mysterious Soldier As Jarvis precision and quick-thinking skills are put to the ultimate test, Kairi, Peggy, Minnie and Scrooge must find a way to stop an atomic explosion that threatens to destroy all of California. After Kairi fights off the Bloodhound Mysterious Soldier, Whitney Frost becomes intrigued with Kairi's Keyblade, wanting one of her own. Issue 184: Life of the Party Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge, Peggy Carter, Edwin Jarvis, Boss: Amoeba Mysterious Soldier (1st Battle) When Peggy realizes she cannot save Wilkes on her own, she, along with Kairi, Scrooge and Minnie turn to their most unexpected adversary for help while Whitney makes a move to control the deadly Zero Matter, as she summons the powerful Amoeba Mysterious Soldier. When she destroys half of the Council of Nine, she appoints Young Xehanort's Clone as her second in command. Issue 185: Monsters Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge, Peggy Carter, Edwin Jarvis, Boss: Amoeba Mysterious Soldier (2nd Battle) As Kairi and Peggy plot a rescue mission, Whitney hunts for even more dark power, promising a share of the power with Young Xehanort's clone; and Jarvis learns he should not make promises he cannot keep. Young Xehanort's Clone is very curious about what's on the other side of Zero Matter, possibly being a key for transportation, informing Thanos. Issue 186: The Edge of Mystery Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge, Peggy Carter, Edwin Jarvis, Boss: Joseph Manfredi & Bat Mysterious Soldier Peggy, Kairi and Sousa propose a trade with Whitney Frost, while the SSR gets help from Howard Stark that may be the key to eliminating Zero Matter. Young Xehanort's Clone, during the Zero Matter explosion, enters the zero matter vortex. Issue 187: A Little Song and Dance Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge, Peggy Carter, Edwin Jarvis, Boss: Vernon Masters and Jack Thompson Peggy and Kairi desperately try to save Dr. Wilkes with a dangerous plan to stop Whitney Frost. But Thompson makes a surprising move that could destroy them all. After the explosion, Kairi discovers, to her horror, that Whitney was able to use her stolen dark matter to recreate Kairi's Keyblade. Issue 188: Hollywood Ending Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge, Peggy Carter, Edwin Jarvis, Daniel Sousa Boss: Whitney Frost/Young Xehanort's Clone Peggy and Kairi must do whatever it takes in order to destroy Zero Matter. When Kairi fights Whitney, the zero matter Keyblade begins to crack, proving it to be fake. Meanwhile, The Zero Matter portal cracks open and spits out a nearly unconscious Young Xehanort Clone, who claimed to have just battled Ventus, Chip, Dale and a Sorcerer named Strange. In present time, Kairi, Scrooge and Minnie leave the hospital and bump into Captain America. Kairi tells him that she spoke to the doctors and that he better have that dance with her, soon.